


Red Bull

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone let Bill have too much Red Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/tom), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17)  
  
---|---  
  
Tom looked up from checking one of his guitars when Georg stormed out of one of the dressing rooms looking murderous.

"Who kept giving Bill Red Bull?" Georg demanded very loudly and Tom saw one new roadie looking shocked.

Tom stood up, since he knew who was going to have to deal with this.

"You idiot," Georg all but roared at the unfortunate roadie; "he's allowed two and only two before a concert. There are six fucking empty cans in there."

Tom got between Georg and the clueless roadie.

"I didn't know," the poor man said as if his life depended on it.

If Tom hadn't been there it might have, since there was nothing that could drive someone to murder like a caffeine saturated Bill and since Georg couldn't kill Bill, the roadie would make a good substitute.

"I'll handle this," Tom said calmly and gently pushed Georg over to the other side of the area.

"I don't care what you do," Georg said with a rather desperate glint in his eye, "but get him down from the ceiling before the concert or we'll have to play at four times the speed."

Bill not on large doses of caffeine could be fast and intense; Bill on more than two cans of Red Bull was kind of like a natural disaster leaving devastation in his wake. Only twice had Bill ever managed to get his hands on that much Red Bull at one time before and the first time they had had to lock Bill in his hotel room and barricade the door until he came down. The second time Tom had stumbled onto the solution out of pure desperation since they hadn't had a hotel room to lock Bill in.

Turning towards the dressing room, he adjusted his mindset for the task ahead and began to walk towards the door.

"Don't do it again," he said firmly to the still shocked looking roadie and then entered the arena.

Gustav was backed up against the wall looking shell shocked with Bill standing in front of him talking at about three times normal speed. When Bill was like this, he could talk for hours without anyone else entering the conversation and if exposed to it for any amount of time, it could permanently addle someone's wits.

"Bill, come talk to me," Tom said in a perfectly normal tone and moved to the opposite side of the room.

Gustav looked so relieved when Bill turned, grinned brightly and began to bounce across the room, that Tom would have laughed if he hadn't been busy preparing for the onslaught. He motioned with his eyes to the door and Gustav got the hell out of dodge with the speed of a small ballistic missile.

"Tom," Bill greeted with way too much enthusiasm and then began to spout words at such a rate that even Tom couldn't decipher them.

There was only one way to shut Bill up when he was like this and Tom did what the situation demanded. Completely ignoring anything Bill was doing, he stepped up to his twin, grabbed Bill firmly behind the neck and pulled his brother into a scorching kiss. Bill went silent instantly, stiffening for a moment and then relaxing into the kiss. Tom kissed the best way he knew how for a good minute before pulling back. Bill went to talk again, but he held up his hand and since Bill was still recovering from the kiss, Bill did actually stay quiet.

"Drop them," Tom said shortly; there was no point in being overly complicated now.

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Tom held up his hand again; if Bill started talking, his brother would not stop.

"You're on a caffeine high," he said firmly; "an idiot roadie gave you a can of Red Bull every time you asked and you didn't keep track. I will now get you down from that high."

For a moment Bill looked like he might protest, but then Bill sighed and Tom knew he would be victorious. Bill didn't like to be told what to do, except in certain situations, at least that is what Tom had discovered. He had kissed Bill the first time out of self preservation; it had been a last ditch attempt to shut his twin up. He'd then remembered the thing that would calm him down the most and acted on the impulse. Bill had enjoyed it and Tom had actually discovered the whole following instruction thing on other occasions when it had been less of an emergency.

"Drop them," Tom said in a tone that just dared Bill to protest.

When his twin rolled his eyes and moved Tom let himself enjoy the spectacle as Bill undid his belt, then his jeans and pushed them and his underwear to the floor. Bill might have been mistaken for a girl when dressed, but there was nothing girlish about Bill without his clothes. Tom was not normally into boys, but there was something about Bill that drew him like a moth to a flame.

He picked up some stuff from the makeup table and took the step back to Bill. Moving very slowly, exaggerating his movements, he placed his hand on Bill's already hardening cock. Bill made a little sound, but Tom was not having that.

"Sssh," he said sharply; when Bill was in his current condition, talking seemed to be an almost subconscious need and Tom had decided that he was not about to risk any sound out of his twin at all.

He watched Bill bite his lip and could not help smiling; he literally had his twin in the palm of his hand.

"If you want more of this," he said, moving his thumb slowly over Bill's cock, "you're not going to make a sound. Do you understand?"

Bill's eyes were very wide and round, but his twin nodded and Tom smiled in approval. He moved so that he was standing beside Bill, flush to his brother's side so that he had an easier angle from which to work. He was so close he felt Bill shiver as he moved his hand in a smooth up and down manner. It didn't take long before Bill was hard in his hand as he handled his twin the way he knew drove Bill just about insane.

It made him grin to himself as he heard the tiniest, breathy sounds coming from Bill; he had just about asked the impossible after all. Keeping silent would have been difficult for anyone, for Bill it had to be torture. Bill's eyes squeezed shut and Tom watched his twin's lip go white as Bill chewed on it, desperately trying to stay quiet as he ran a finger tip down the slit of Bill's cock. Bill was already slick with pre-cum and Tom had only just started; he was going to enjoy this.

Tom knew that the upper side of the head of Bill's cock was very sensitive to any touch, because he was exactly the same and he had tried it on Bill the first time. If he rubbed too hard it would be uncomfortable, but he knew how far to push it and he concentrated most of his attention on the slick slit with just a little on the top, moving his hand all the way down Bill's cock and back up with every third stroke or so. Soon Bill was leaning against him heavily, almost as if his twin's legs were not holding him properly.

"You're almost there, aren't you, Bill," he said in a little whisper. "All that energy is focused in only one place and you want to let it go. You're going to come when I tell you, Little Brother, and you're going to come so hard you won't even remember what caffeine is."

Bill made a little whimpering noise at that, but Tom decided he would let his twin get away with that.

"Are you ready, Bill?"

He didn't really need to ask, because he could feel it. Every muscle in Bill's body was tensed ready for the coming overload and Tom knew all he had to do was touch Bill once more and it would be over.

"Now, Bill," he said in his best commanding tone and fisted Bill once more.

Now Bill let out a loud, breathy cry and Tom quickly employed the tissues he had in his other fist as Bill shuddered against him and came in his hand. Tom had known he was lost the first time he had seen Bill come from his touch; there was nothing in the world he loved as much as the bliss filled expression Bill had during orgasm. Some girls he had been with had looked like they were in pain, but Bill looked as if he had found Zen-like ecstasy.

Only when he was sure Bill could balance on his own did he drawback from his twin and turn to dispose of the rubbish in his hand. He felt vaguely tingly himself, even though it had been Bill who had just had the mind blowing orgasm, and he wasn't sure if it was the twin thing or just the adrenaline. Whatever it was, he liked it and he knew he would keep coming back for more.

Bill had a rather dopey smile on his face when Tom looked up from throwing the tissues into the waste bin; quite a contrast to earlier and Tom grinned, knowing he had succeeded again. He had no idea what Georg or Gustav thought he did to bring Bill down from a caffeine high, but he could imagine their faces if they ever found out. His more wicked side wondered idly if the fallout would be worth it just to see their expressions. He perched on the edge of the makeup table as he enjoyed the idea before discarding it to the same place as most of his reckless thoughts.

"Try not to look as if you've just had the best orgasm of your life when the others come in," Tom said with a laugh, as Bill rather clumsily tried to put his outfit back together.

"I make no promises," Bill replied and grinned.

The fact that the words came out at Bill's normal speed was the first victory.

"No more Red Bull," Tom said and waved his finger in a stern fashion, which just made Bill laugh.

"If I get that every time I might have to OD more," his twin said in a completely unrepentant tone.

"Not unless you want Georg to kill someone and Gustav to end up in a nut house," Tom replied and he wasn't quite sure he was joking.

"Am I really that bad?" Bill asked with a rather quizzical expression.

Having asked Bill about it before, Tom knew that, as far as his brother was concerned, everything happened at normal speed when Bill was on a Red Bull kick.

"You have no idea, Little Brother," Tom said and grinned again. "A nuclear warhead might have less of an effect than you on caffeine. You really think I'd have started groping you otherwise?"

Bill gave him a huge puppy dog eye look.

"You mean I'm not irresistible?"

Tom almost fell off his perch laughing at that for which Bill hit him gently on the arm.

"You're such an ego boost," his twin said and laughed as well.

"Someone has to keep you in line," Tom replied.

"Oh yeah, I seem to remember it being you who told the world they could call you 'sex god' if they wanted," Bill observed with one raised eyebrow.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Tom said and wiggled his eyebrows before standing up and heading for the door. "I'm going to sound the all clear and, as much as I love you, wash my hands. Don't drink anything that isn't water until the show, or I might have to kill you. I would miss you, but I have to think of the greater good."

He laughed when a t-shirt hit him on the back of the head.

"We'll see who dies after the concert," Bill said in a very cocky tone.

"Promise?" Tom asked and gave his twin a sexy grin before he opened the door and ventured into the corridor.

"Hell yes," Bill shouted after him.

**The End**


End file.
